


Lavender Memories

by SpiritBear



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Bonding, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Major Character Injury, Mother-Son Relationship, Obsessive Behavior, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Violence, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritBear/pseuds/SpiritBear
Summary: Camilla loved Kamui. Everyone could see that. Kamui was her favorite sibling after all (or so Leo begrudgingly says). But, Camilla's love isn't the same love she feels for her other siblings. The love she feels towards Kamui is on another level.But, others dare think that they could love her precious Kamui the same way. But they're wrong. Because Kamui chose her, not them. Camilla will always be grateful for her wife, for choosing her and helping bring their precious Kana into the world.Now, after ending the war, Camilla can't help but remeber all of her precious memories with her wife and son.
Relationships: Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 17





	Lavender Memories

It was a quiet night in Nohr. It usually was but tonight was different. Camilla didn't know why but she was grateful. If it was quiet, then her lovely wife would be able to sleep easier. Camilla couldn't help but sneak a peak at her wife's sleeping form. Kamui's platinum hair was all over the place and her pointed ears were on display. Usually, Camilla would be right next to her, so close that the cold Nohrian air wouldn't be felt as they shared each other body heat. But Camilla couldn't do that at the moment. Not because she didn't want to, Camilla would've jumped at the opportunity to be closer to her love. But another person was present in their bed. His lavender hair was sticking up in places and he had the biggest smile on his face, no doubt enjoying being close to both of his mothers. Camilla smiled at her son Kana, and sighed as he snuggled closer into her side.

Camilla slowly sat up, much to Kana's displeasure. A quick kiss to his forehead silenced his cries and soon he went back to his pleasant dreams. Kana had his own room to sleep in but Camilla wanted to spend the night together as a family since it'd been a while since they all shared a bed. Camilla couldn't help as she remembered the first time she'd shared her bed with her son and wife.

~Camilla was a nervous wreck. Well, she looked calm on the outside but she was panicking on the inside. Her Kamui went into labor three weeks early. Camilla didn't care how close Kamui was to her planned day, if the baby was early then there was a higher chance of something going wrong. No matter what Elise told her, Camilla couldn't help but worry. But she had to stay strong. Camilla had to trust that everything was going to be okay. 

She was waiting outside the medical tent when Elise came and got her. "Big sister, everything is all done! Kamui and the baby are okay now! You can go and see them but-" Elise never got to finish her sentence. Camilla ran into the tent before her younger sister was done talking. 

She stopped before she crashed onto the cot. The sight waiting for her was beautiful. Kamui was exhausted, Camilla could tell by the way she was breathing and the sweat on her face, but she had a smile on her face. In her arms, was a wiggling mass. Camilla had to look closer to get a good look. In her wife's arms was the most perfect thing Camilla had ever seen. 

This was her son. He was tiny, but he'd grow. He had a small tuft of hair and Camilla couldn't help but notice that it was the same shade of purple as her hair as well. Camilla felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at her child. "You can hold him, if you like." Camilla was snapped out of her trance at the sound of Kamui's voice. She looked at her wife, and was greeted with gentle tired eyes. Kamui slowly moved her son into a better postion for Camilla to take him, and smiled as Camilla held their son with a look of wonder on her face.

"Kamui?"   
"Yes, Camilla?"  
"Our little family is complete now. We have our final member right here."  
"Hmm, it's just like you said. We're a real family now."

Camilla smiled at those words. She remembered them well. And Kamui was right. Camilla had her siblings, but Kamui and Kana were her most beloved people. Before she could voice her thought however, Kamui let out a yawn. Camilla then laid next to her, Kana safely in her arms ad Kamui leaned her head to rest on Camilla's shoulder. Elise would later find a sleeping Kamui, a sleeping Kana, and a crying Camilla when she came back to the medical tent afer she gave the couple time alone.~

Camilla was crying tears of joy that day. And never felt happier. She missed some of Kana's most important achievements as he grew up, but she'd be there for his future ones. Camilla was surprised when she felt a light tugging on her shirt sleeve. She looked over and saw a very tired Kana looking at her.

"Mama, time to go to sleep."  
"I suppose you're right Kana-bean. I suppose I stayed up longer than I intended."

Camilla laid down on the bed again, her arm reaching over Kana to hold her wife and son at the same time. Kana let out a happy sifh and curled into her more. Camilla smiled and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I missed Camilla's birthday. I feel bad and so I wanted to write this for my Conquest wife.
> 
> Anyways, any comments are appreciated and I'd like to know if I should make more of these with other characters and female Corrin. I'll make them into a series if you want.


End file.
